Stay
by Smoshy-Timelord
Summary: It's not you. It's me. I'm in love with you and I just can't do this anymore. I'm so, so sorry." I confessed as I looked down at my hands. "Y-you're gay?" Anthony asked sounding confused. Ianthony smut. Rated M for later chapter's.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short little story, I might make a longer story at some point. :D Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh in anyway.**

Ian's P.O.V.

_I sat alone in the house. It had become a lot like this recently. I didn't really like it; I really missed Anthony. Of course I would never tell him I missed him. Just like I wouldn't tell him I loved him. Anthony didn't even know I'm gay._

_I got up and started to do some cleaning to get my mind off of things. I just couldn't keep sitting there thinking of Anthony, or it was going to eat me alive. As I started cleaning there was a shuffling at the door and then someone entering. _

_"Hey, Ian. I'm home." Anthony called as the door shut behind him._

_I swallowed hard before answering, "Hey, Ant." _

_"Cleaning up? Mind if I help you out?" Anthony asked as he leaned the doorframe of living room._

_"Would I ever tell you no about helping me clean the house, douche-bag?" I laughed as I began to pick up some trash that littered the floor._

_"Shut up, asshole." He laughed as he began to help me. His laugh was probably one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. It was filled with happiness._

_We silently cleaned up for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable one. It was times like these I loved the most; just doing things together made my days better. _

_I can't do this anymore. I have to tell him or it will eat me alive, I thought to myself and suddenly stopped cleaning._

_"Ant, I think we need to talk..." I said barely above a whisper._

_He stopped cleaning to and looked at me. "Yes, Ian? What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at me._

_I pulled him to our couch and we sat down. I took a deep breath._

_"Anthony, you know your my best friend, right?" I asked looking down at my hands._

_"Of course, why?" He looked up at me confused and what I thought might have been worry._

_"I think it's time for me to move out." I said softly looking back down at my hands; I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes._

_"What, are you serious? Why?" He asked with a hint of what sounded like hurt._

_"I think it is for the best, Anthony." I looked up at him for a spilt second. I felt like I was going to get sick._

_"Ian, at least tell me why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked softly._

_"It's not you. It's me. I'm in love with you and I just can't do this anymore. I'm so, so sorry." I confessed as I looked down at my hands._

_"Y-you're gay?" He asked sounding confused._

_"Yes, I am. That's why I think it would be best if I moved out. So this is good-bye, Anthony." I said trying to hold back my tears._

_"Ian, I-" he started but I cut him off._

_"I'll be out by the end of the night. If you don't mind I'll still do Smosh videos with you." I said as he stood up and clenched my fists trying not to cry. "I'm so, so sorry, Ant."_

That was the last time I had seen Anthony. We hadn't even made anymore Smosh videos. He was probably repulsed by me.

I sat silently at work, after I had moved out and left Smosh behind I became photographer. It was a nice job. I enjoyed being able to capture the simple expressions of people through photography.

I had my own little shop and there was no one in there today. I decided to close early and walk around the town. I walked around aimlessly for a little while until I found a small, empty park. I sat down in a swing and slowly began to swing.

I sighed softly and kept swinging. I just wish that life and love had been easier. I could never seem to get my mind off of Anthony.

"Hey, Ian! Long time, no see!" A smiling girl chirped as she walked close. As she walked closer I realized that it was Mari.

"Oh, Hey, Mari. How have you been?" I smiled as she took a seat in the swing next to mine.

"I've been doing great. How have you been?" She asked looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"I've been great, I have my own little photography business here in town." I answered as I faked a smile.

"Ian, I know you better than that. Something is eating at you. I know we haven't talked in a while, but I am still your friend and you can talk to me about anything. Please understand this?" Mari spoke as she touched my arm softly.

"Okay, first of all, I'm gay," I blurted out suddenly.

"Yeah, I knew that since we first met," She giggled softly.

"Haha, well anyways. I miss Anthony. I should have never walked out or told him I'm gay. I was in love with him, wait no, I am in love with him." I sighed as I looked down at my feet as I kicked at some of the mulch.

"Oh, Ian. I know you are in love with him. I mean whenever you were around him you would smile and blush. You could tell just by looking at you," She smiled sadly, "but do you want my honest opinion on you walking away and moving out?"

"Honestly, yes,' I said as I looked up at here with a small smile.

"I honestly don't think you should have left and I honestly think you should have actually talked about it thoroughly, which I know for fact you didn't," she said as she stood up.

"How do you know we didn't thoroughly talk about it?" I questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, I know you didn't. I think you should go talk to Anthony. He lives in the same place. He hasn't moved," she stated as she smiled, "but I should probably get going. You should text me if you decide to go talk to him.

"Okay," I smiled and with that she left.

She's right, I'll go talk to him, I thought to myself and started walking to Anthony's.

**That's it for chapter one. Please tell me what you guys think so far? Thanks for reading. c: -Smoshy-Timelord**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh.**

Anthony's P.O.V.

I was sitting alone in the living room. It had been extremely lonely since Ian had left. I missed him so much. The day he left was still etched into my mind. He didn't even give me a chance to speak. I tried to tell him I was in love with him, too, but he wouldn't listen. Ever since then I've wondered what would have happened if I had just kissed him.

There was a soft knock on the door. It was so quiet the first time I thought I had been imagining it, until it happened again. Slowly I got up and walked to the door.

Who could possibly be knocking on my door, I thought softly. A little part of me hoping that it was Ian.

I opened the door to find a man shorter than me and with a cute bowl hair cut. When I realized that the man that stood in front of me was none other than Ian Hecox all the air in my lungs was suddenly gone.

"I-Ian? What are you doing here?" I stuttered as regained some of my breath.

"I'm here to talk to you about the day I left," he replied in a whisper.

"Okay, well come on in." I said as I moved out of the way so he could come inside.

"Thanks, Anthony," he smiled as he looked at me.

"It's no problem." I smiled as I shut the door behind us and led him to the living room.

It felt so right with him being here, I really had missed it. It felt like things were the way the were supposed to be, well all except for Ian not being his.

"I was talking to Mari and she told me I should talk to you about the day I left." He sighed, looking a little sad.

"I'm so glad you decided to stop by actually," I smiled, "and I think we should talk about it."

"I'm glad I stopped by, too." he said smiling a little bit. " I shouldn't have left without letting you talk. It was wrong of me."

"It's fine, now." I reply softly. "Now that you're here do you mind me asking you a question?"

"Go ahead," He speaks as he looks at me in the eyes.

"Why did you leave without letting me talk to you about it?" I asked as I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Honestly? Well I was afraid you would be repulsed by the fact that I was in love with you. I was afraid you would lash you and start hating me because I loved you. I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to handle it and you wouldn't like it. I thought it would be best." He confessed as he looked down and then back up at me.

"Ian Andrew Hecox! You should have known better." I scolded gently. "I would have never. You want to know what I would have said and done that day?"

He looked down slightly scared and softly spoke, "Kind of."

"I would have done this," I answered as I place my index finger under his chin and brought his lips toward mine and gently kissed him, "and I would have told you, I love you, too."

Ian looked at me with astonishment. I guess he didn't see it coming.

"Anthony..." he started but I cut him off as I kissed him again, but more passionate this time.

It was a few seconds before he began to kiss back. My fingers found their way to his hair and gently played with it as I pulled him closer. His lips moved rhythmically against mine. Soon the kiss became more heated as his fingers found their way to my hair and tangled in it and gently pulled.

When he pulled my hair I couldn't help but to moan and he took the chance to bite my lower lip. I gently pushed him back against the couch as I began to bite and kiss at his neck. I only stopped biting and kissing to remove his shirt and then continue. Soon his neck is covered in small love bites.

"Now I can prove that you're mine," I laughed softly.

"Forever and always," Ian replied with a giggle.

I stopped biting and started kissing down his chest to stomach as I began to undo his pants. I could feel his erection that lay just behind two simple layers of clothing. I slip his boxers and pants off together as his dick springs to attention. I slowly lick from base to tip which causes him to moan and thrust his hips forward toward my mouth.

"Someone is an eager boy," I teased and then slowly doing it again.

He grabs a fist full of my hair and softly pulls. As he pulls I take the head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip as my hand wraps around the shaft and begins stroking it.

"Oh god, Ant! That feels amazing!" he moans kind of loudly. He seems to really be enjoying it.

I continue for a little bit, but then I stop and tell him, "Let's go to my room. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be in there in a minute."

With that he head to my bedroom. I lock the door and then head to the bedroom and strip on the way the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes. When I reach the bedroom Ian is on the bed slowly stroking his member.

"Oh, shame on you. That's my job," I tease playfully, "but damn. You look fucking hot."

"Look who's talking," Ian responds quickly as I grab a bottle of lube out of bedside table.

"You ready for this, love?" I ask sweetly and affectionately.

"Yes," He smiled up at me..

I open the bottle and coat 3 of my fingers in it. I bring one of my fingers to his entrance and slowly slip one finger into him, this action causes a little bit of a gasp from him. I lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips and gently tries to slide another finger. I wiggle them slightly as he gets used to it.

"Ready for another?" I ask as I kiss his neck sweetly.

His only response is a small nod and with that I slip a third finger into him. He groans a little as he adjusts.

I pump my fingers softly until he is completely used to it and I remove my fingers and then coat my throbbing dick in lube. After I'm finished I position myself at his entrance. I nuzzle his neck and ask in a mumbled voice, "If it hurts, tell me to stop. Okay?"

He nods and I slowly slide in. It must have hurt because he hugs me tightly. I slowly slide each inch slowly trying to make it hurt less. When I'm fully in him I wait a minute for him to adjust.

"You can go now, Ant." he says as he runs his hand through my hair kissing my head gently.

I slowly start moving, still trying not to hurt. As I begin to thrust into him I gently kiss him on the lips. The kiss lasts for a minute until he suddenly gasps.

"Oh my god! Did I hurt you!?" I panic.

"Oh fuck, no. That felt great." he moans.

"Oh" I reply simply and thrust the way I had.

"Oh god! Anthony, that feels so good!" he screams as his nails rake down my back as I continuously hit his prostate.

I wrap my hand around throbbing dick and begin to stroke in time with my thrusts.

"Ian, I'm close," I moan loudly as my strokes and thrust start to become quicker and sloppier.

"Me too." he moaned out, loudly.

"Scream my name," I moaned as came deep within him.

"Anthony! Oh fuck yes, Anthony!" He screams as he cums on my fingers and on his stomach.

I collapse on top of him and we both breath heavily as we come down from our highs. After a few minutes I roll of and lay next to him.

"I love you, Ian." I smile as I kiss his head.

"I love you, too, Anthony," he replies. He grabs a few tissues from the bedside table and hands me a few and cleans his stomach with some. After we finish we drop them in the small waste basket and curl up together.

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend now and I can come home?" Ian sighs happily.

"Of course your my boyfriend and you have always been welcome to come home, love." I whisper as we hold each other and slowly drift of to sleep together.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, Review please. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
